


Under That Moonlight

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [15]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cold, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Moonlight, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Referenced Cuddling, Referenced closeness, Remembering a memory, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Staring, Talking, Underage Drinking, Warm, [Just a bit], his drawings, holding onto each other, slight re-write of a scene from that game, staying close for some warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..the way you make me feel, yeah.. Gotta hold on me. I've never met someone so different. I can't remember to forget you. But when you look at me, the only memory is us kissing in the moonlight. I can't remember to forget you..'
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 7





	Under That Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> 'If I told you that I loved you.. Tell me, what would you say?' 'If we can leave it all behind us.. And meet in-between. It would get me so.. High all the time, high all the time. I wanna be high all the time. Would you come with me?' '..now I need you to feel the vibe. I need you to feel alive. I need you to fill the void.' 'You get me through every dark night...'
> 
> [These are pieces of different songs by 'the neighborhood' that I thought fits this one-shot xD 💙]
> 
> Just a slight re-write of a scene, with Finn instead of Cassidy, & some Sinn [Sean x Finn] 💜

It's late at night. It was dark and cold. Like always. With a chilly breeze. That moonlight shined down, Illuminating it all, that was everywhere around them in a bright blue shade. It was different, compared to that darkness. It's lovely to stare at. 

This moonlight reflected down. Which caused that light of this moon to appear brighter. It was shading the water of that lake into blue as well, ever so slightly, also adding to everything a bit more. 

A nice silence was between them. Both of these guys were by the lake, sitting on the ground. They both had sat down to get some peace and quiet. 

Although the others were all asleep in their tents. So there was really no need to come out here for a bit of silence. That reason was actually because they wanted to be alone together. 

They stayed there, staring at each other in a silent way, not talking to one another and just enjoying it all. 

That reminded Sean of something, he remembered when they were alone together last time, sitting here just like then. They had smoked and were chilling in silence, while watching the sunset. It was lovely to stare at. It was nice. 

This memory of him, being with Finn, is one of his favorites to remember. He kept it in his mind. Just like he thought about him, always, a lot more lately. It seemed like. 

Sean snapped out of it, after that. Now he wasn't thinking anymore, no longer deep in thought. 

Finn noticed this, but he didn't say anything about it ethier. 

They're smoking again now, getting high. They watched this gray smoke that was around them, it surrounded both guys and into this dark night. While it was cold. Eventually, they put it out. That smoke faded, no longer there anymore. 

After that, then they got slightly drunk. They were getting intoxicated as well. They drank together, having a few beers too, until those bottles were halfway empty. They put those beers down, eventually, so that they could talk. 

Both guys are also staying close to each other. It seems like they're getting closer together, slowly but surely, while they were sitting down on that ground and next to one another. It was different, yet nice. 

Sean grabbed his sketchbook that he had with him. It was filled with all his drawings. Especially of Finn. He looked through it again now, while there was a bit of silence. He was being quiet as well. 

Finn gazed over at him. He had noticed that. He also saw this other male looking in that sketch book. He reached over, putting his fingers on it, but he didn't grab this book or take it away. 

He was still staring at him, noticing that Sean had his own eyes on him too (after he did that).

Now they locked eyes with each other. 

"May I?" Finn asked him. 

"..yeah, sure." Sean said 

Finn gripped onto that book. He opened and looked through it. He saw those drawings, loving them, noticing how much detail that Sean had put in them. 

He kept looking through these pages, then he noticed that he was in there. He saw a portrait of himself and even read what Sean wrote about him. What Sean thought of him. He couldn't help getting a smile on his lips, it was soft and warm. There was a bit of happiness inside him, deep down within it made him think of his feelings for Sean. His heart was beating just slightly more at that. More than ever. 

Then he gazed over at the next page, that drawing on this white paper. He saw him and Sean, sitting down as they watched the sunset. He smiled softly, at remembering that memory. 

"I remember this, that day was nice.." Finn said to him. 

Sean nodded at that, with a smile. "Yeah, it was.." 

Finn was gazing over towards him again, then he looked back over to the book as he turned to the next few pages, he noticed himself again. 

He has another smile. Now he saw that drawing. It was when he had sat down under a tree, to carve some wood, while he relaxed from that long day. 

"I love it, this drawing, Sean.. It seems like you enjoy drawing me, sweetheart." 

Sean was nodding again, he's blushing now. "..I'm glad that you like it, Finn." 

Finn just smiled a bit more as he noticed that this other male had a blush. "Aww, no need to be shy, sweetie. I don't mind." 

Sean had a slight smile, shyly and even softly. He was staring at him again. 

Finn was thinking for awhile, deep in these thoughts in his mind. Then he had a thought, an idea now. He smiled towards him. 

"Let's get in the water. In the lake, just like we did last time." 

"What? ..w-wait, really? You want to?" Sean asked, getting flustered already. When he heard that from him. 

Finn laughed softly now, at hearing this. After that, he talked to him again. "Yeah, come on, laddie." 

He was standing now, getting off the ground. He started stripping, taking off his clothes and throwing them down. Not everywhere though. He was naked, with nothing else on.

Sean looked away, not staring at him anymore. He didn't want to stare too much, feeling embarrassed and really shy, all of a sudden. 

Finn gets in that water, feeling how cold it was. Although he actually loved it. That feeling was nice, to him anyway. He wasn't staring, so that Sean could have some privacy. He gazed over at this dark sky, at that bright moon. 

Sean appreciated that Finn wasn't staring. He felt relieved. He takes off his clothes, just like him. He stripped himself as well. He also threw them all on the ground. So now he was naked too, without anything on. He was taking off his boxers, lastly. 

He gets in with him, after that. He felt how cold this water was, that slightly freezing temperature. It made him shiver now. He gazed over at Finn again. 

Finn noticed that and how shy this other male was still being, although he didn't seem to mind. 

"Get over here. You're cold. I'II keep you warm." 

Sean blushed a bit at that, into a dark reddish shade. He was flustered, especially when he heard this from Finn. He wouldn't mind getting close to him, but he was unsure about it. 

Finn got closer to Sean, slowly, staying there with him for awhile. He watched as Sean was shivering, in a quiet way. 

"Just relax with me. I won't do anything that you don't want.." he said, in a silent tone of voice, also gently. 

Sean nodded at that, again now, he knew that Finn was telling the truth. He trusts him. He was just feeling shy, that's all, he hasn't felt this way with anyone before. 

"..I know, it's just different." 

"It's okay to feel this way, sweetheart, but you're safe with me." 

"I trust you." 

Finn smiled at that, pulling him over and wrapping his arms around Sean, although not too tightly. 

Sean also wrapped his own arms around him. He stayed close to Finn. He leaned on him, against that warm body, while in this cold water. He was staring at Finn, quietly. Into Finn's eyes. Those blue eyes that he loves. 

Finn still had a smile. He stays where he was, with him. He was loving it, all of this. He stared at him, silently and deeply, into Sean's eyes. These hues are dark shaded. A shading that he loves as well. He also leaned in, kissing him, in a gentle way. 

Sean hummed softly, still blushing. Although he was loving that warm feeling. He stayed in this kiss. 

Finn deepened it, slowly, lovingly and warmly. Passionately, in that kiss. He really felt those soft lips of Sean's. He kissed him, for a bit longer, with such gentleness. He puts his fingers through Sean's hair, feeling that softness, of those dark locks. He does this, gently again. 

Eventually, they pull apart from it, both guys are breathless. Now they stay close, even more than ever before. 

Sean breathed calmly, breathlessly. He calmed down, still leaning against him. He felt that warmth. 

Finn smiled softly, again now. He was holding him close, in his arms, for awhile longer. 

They are staying there, alone together, in this cold water and under that moonlight. While it illuminated everything in a dim lighting. Especially these two guys. 

Now they could almost hear their heartbeats, while they listened to each other's calm breathing. They kept warm, with their bare bodies close as they leaned against each other, for more warmth. They are feeling warmer than ever, while being even closer. 

They both felt loved, in this warmth. They are loving that closeness and this intimacy. That nice silence between them. 

After that, eventually, both guys get out of there. They put everything back on, then they headed towards Finn's tent now. 

That reason was because they wanted to get warm again and cuddle for awhile, staying close, for a bit. Just until they fall asleep together. Peacefully even, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
